


Tap Dance Boys

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ben, Dancing Lessons, Multi, Phasma is Columbia in a Rocky Horror shadowcast, Tap Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: Ben and Hux meet in Phasma's tap dance class and they fall in love. Might be cheesy





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

**HUX**

    Ben applied the last of his zombie makeup as I slipped on the white lab coat I would wear over a nice tuxedo. From the green room's small TV monitor, Charlotte Phasma, known as Lottie to most, was dancing her solo to "Hot Honey Rag" from  _Chicago._ See, Lottie is our dance instructor- and the reason you're hearing about lab coats and zombie makeup. You may be thinking, "What is this, some demented tap dance rendition of  _Thriller?_ Or is this an all tap dance version of  _Rocky Horror Picture Show?"_ Sadly, my friend, that is none of the above. Ben and I had agreed to be in Miss Phasma's tap dance showcase, and we are about to perform a rendition of "Puttin On the Ritz" from  _Young Frankenstein._ And I bet you wish I could shut up right now. So I will. 

**BEN**

Lottie came into the green room in her sparkly Columbia costume. I swear, she could blind someone with that thing. But anyway, she walked in and smiled at us. 

"Okay, boys, this is it- the moment you've rehearsed for. Ready?" she asked with a smile that could put Little Nell, the original Columbia to shame. 

"Yep. Hopefully, I don't screw this up," I replied. Since Hux is my boyfriend and dance partner, our pride is on the line with this performance. It's do or die time- he's Gene Wilder and I'm the monster for this number. 

"Alright boys, break a leg," she says, removing her top hat and smiling at us. We both clicked our way to the wings just as soon as the emcee finished introducing us. 

"... Ben Solo and Armitage Hux, with Puttin On The Ritz!" 

The audience applauded and I immediately began my zombie act. 

"Ladies and gentlemen,  _mesdames et messieurs, damen und heren._ What was once an inarticulate mass of worthless tissue, is now a cultured, sophisticated, man about town!" Hux said with confidence, playing the part of "Froderick Fronkensteen" as whoops escaped from the audience. I trudged onstage mumbling for brains during Hux's spiel, remembering to pose on the "man about town" bit. 

"Hit it!" he crowed, pointing to Lottie to start the music. The lights onstage went down as Hux stripped off his lab coat and we both grabbed top hats and canes. But the story doesn't begin here- it begins in a tap dance class. 

 


	2. Absolute Beginners

BEN

I heard the phone ring just as soon as I dried my hands. It was from Hux- no surprise there. Even though a college rivalry can make two people become best friends, traces of it are definitely still there. My rivalry with Hux was no exception- we were just two guys who just felt a constant need to one-up each other through various means. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked me.

"No, why?"

"Remember Charlotte Phasma, the dance major?"

"Oh, her? Yeah, I remember Lottie. Is she alright?"

"Ben, she finally did it."

"Did what?"

"Opened a dance studio! Today's her first class and we should support her!"

"Armie, I don't dance. And the last thing I want to do is wear a leotard in front of a bunch of little kids and their families," I protested, already imagining seeing myself in a nutcracker costume surrounded by preschoolers in tutus. All I could do was wince.

"Ben, why would she put grown men like us in a children's class? What we're going to is an adult beginner's class. Best part about this- you won't even touch a leotard!" Upon hearing this, I instantly felt a bit better, but I still scoffed.

"Is that so?"

"Just stop being so obstinate and go to the class with me! Please?" Okay, now whenever Hux pleaded to me like that, then I simply couldn't say no. Heaving a sigh, I just knew that I had to cave in.

"All right."

"Great! It's at one-thirty. Bring comfortable clothes and a bottle of water. The address is 2015 Kanata Street. See you there, Ben. Bye!" With that, Hux hung up the phone.

What am I getting myself into? Why me? I just couldn't stop berating myself after the conversation. Why was it that whenever Hux begged me to do crap with him, I always said yes? Is it because I’m such a pushover? But now wasn’t the time to question my decision- I had to go to the class or I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Hux. And if I didn’t, then it wouldn’t be the first time either. Once, Hux and I were going to take a sailing class. Unfortunately, I got sick, and he had to do it alone. As soon as I was feeling well, he kept badgering me about what had happened- he didn’t believe that I was sick and thought I was making an excuse not to go. He then realized I was right when I actually sat down and explained to him that I really was sick. But enough about explanations- I had a class to get to.

 

HUX

When I got to the studio, oddly enough Ben wasn’t there. From our conversation, he didn’t really seem that excited about the class, or he would probably be dreaming up some excuse as to why he hadn’t shown up yet. So for the time being, I looked around Phasma’s studio. What was once a wedding dress shop that went out of business was now serving another purpose as Takodana County Dance Company. The wall was plastered with dance-related posters, old shoes, and signed pictures of dancers: Misty Copeland, Savion Glover, among others. Right next to the front desk was a trophy case full of certificates, medals, and trophies that Phasma won throughout her career, the biggest being a first prize trophy that said “Takodana County Tap Showcase- Charlotte Phasma, Soloist- 1st place.” Surrounding it were smaller trophies that said the same thing, but with a different message- “Charlotte Phasma- Soloist, 2nd place.” But what interested me more than the trophies was right towards the area where we would be dancing. In a glass case stood a mannequin wearing the Columbia costume from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Next to this were pictures of Phas wearing said costume at a _Rocky Horror_ midnight showing, as well as a signed picture of Little Nell, the actress who played the role in the movie.

“I see your admiring my costume.” I turned around with a start and found myself face to face with Miss Phasma herself.

“Lottie, you startled me! I-I’m sorry that I was being nosy.” She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, her tap shoes clicking on the floor.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. That costume took me a while to make, but in the end, I always get such a thrill just to put it on. Even if it’s once a year,” she said with a sheepish smile. “Is Ben coming to the class?”

“I guess so, but he’s probably running late.” As if on cue, Ben walked through the door followed by some other people going to the class.

“Hey, Phasma,” he said walking right in and placing his water bottle down.

“It’s been a while,” she replied with a slightly flirty wink. She then nudged for me to follow her into the practice space, so I followed behind her to where everyone was milling about, waiting for the class to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while! I was having a brain fart on how to actually start the story leading up to the performance, but I didn't want to do a drawn-out chapter.


End file.
